Buffalo Bill's Wild West Show
by A. Zap
Summary: In 1887, Buffalo Bill's Wild West show did a performance for Queen Victoria. England, having been dragged to see it, didn't expect to see Alfred as one of the performers. Friendship? USUK


Buffalo Bill's Wild West Show

England had to admit that the show had been quite good.

It was 1887. This was the year in which his queen, Victoria, was celebrating her Jubilee. Upon hearing this, an American showman, the great Buffalo Bill, had decided to bring his Wild West show here to his country.

Eventually, he and his crew ended up giving a command performance for the Queen and she had dragged Arthur along to see it. "You'll love it!" She had exclaimed. "After all, aren't you curious how life in America was like during the days of the Wild West?"

He had huffed at that. _Why would I be curious about that git's life? Besides, it's just all for show now._

Still, it had been fairly good show. The excitement, danger, and skill within the show had been spectacular and thrilling. It reminded him of his exciting days of being a pirate; only this show had been the American way of going wild.

_I can just imagine America getting into that sort of thing back when it was actually happening. All of this excitement seems to be right up his alley._ England sighed and glanced over at Victoria.

She was having a great amount of fun meeting the performers of the show. She smiled at the excited Americans who didn't seem to believe that they had the privilege of actually meeting the monarch. Of course, no one spared a glance for him, but then again, probably no one knew that the personification of England and the British Empire was standing not too far from them.

Or so he thought.

"Hey, are you that England person?"

He jumped a bit at that. He looked over at where the voice had come from.

Before him stood a young woman about five feet tall, he recognized her instantly as one of Buffalo Bill's headliners, Annie Oakley, "Little Sure Shot."

Annie smiled at him. "You are him, ain't ya?" England scowled a bit and was about to correct her grammar when she continued, "I mean, you look almost exactly like how Mistah Alfred described ya."

Arthur froze. There was only one Alfred that he knew, but he hadn't talked to him in decades. "You know Alfred?"

Annie clapped her hands together. "So you _are_ England. Yeah, I know Mistah Alfred, and he told me that he's America and you're England. He talks 'bout you all the time!"

"Really…" Arthur tried to not look too pleased. _Talks about me all the time, huh?_

"Actually, here he comes now!" Annie started waving at a person who was breaking away from the crowd surrounding the queen.

"What?" England looked at the cowboy who was approaching, and noticed a single cowlick sticking up from underneath his hat. _How did I miss the fact that he was here!_

"Hey, Mistah Alfred! That English mister you always talk about is right here!" She continued waving.

England saw blue eyes brighten up and the figure ran over. "Iggy!" America shouted as he tackled the Brit with a flying hug.

"Get off me, git!" Arthur pushed against the man, but when that failed he looked to Annie for help, but she had already run off to find her husband, Frank.

"Sorry, Iggy! I was just excited to see you!" Alfred sat up, pulling Arthur up with him. "I was hoping I'd get to see you, but I didn't know if I would since you prefer watching boring old shows like Shakespeare and stuff."

"Shakespeare isn't boring and my name isn't Iggy!" England stood up and brushed himself off. America did the same, and he took a moment to study his former charge.

America was dressed as your stereotypical cowboy with the hat, bandana, and chaps.

England tried to ignore the chaps, even though they hugged America's legs in a flattering manner.

"So how did you like the show?" Alfred asked, eyes sparkling.

"It was fine." England said simply. "I should have known you were involved somehow."

"Yeah! Bill asked me if I wanted to go to England to help with the tours that he was going to start from there! I said yes and got permission from the boss, but I can only stay for one tour." He said that last part with that pouty tone of voice that Arthur recognized from when Alfred hadn't gotten his way as a child.

"Anyway, I thought I could visit you while I was here since we haven't talked in ages, but you're here so I guess I don't have to go!" He finished with a large grin and his eyes sparkling behind his glasses.

England stared at him. "You were going to visit me?" He didn't understand why he would want to visit him after everything that had gone on between them. "Not just to perform with them?"

"Well, yeah." Alfred tilted his head. "I mean, I decided to come when I heard we were coming to England just so I could see you."

England gulped. _The git came just to see me! Not to show off his skills or anything to do with the show._ "Well, why don't you come over to my house for a proper visit tomorrow?" He said aloud.

"Really?" If anything, Alfred seemed to be giving off even more sparkles than he was a second ago. "Alright! See you then, Artie!" He waved and started to leave, but then he stopped. "Oh, is it alright if I wear stuff like I'm wearing now? That's the only thing I have with me."

Arthur once again gave a quick study of Alfred. "It's perfectly alright for you to wear exactly what you're wearing now?"

"Okay! See ya!" Alfred returned to the other performers who were starting to disperse.

* * *

"So, how did you like the show?" Queen Victoria asked her country a short time later.

"It was quite a sight. Brilliant, perhaps." England said and he sipped his tea. "I'm more grateful for the opportunity it has given me."

"Opportunity?" She raised an eyebrow as she gazed at him over her teacup.

"The chance to catch up with an old friend." He smiled.

Yes, the show had been great, but the chance to see Alfred on friendly terms was even greater.

* * *

_I'm in the final week of preparations to perform the musical _Annie Get Your Gun_ and I had a thought: when Buffalo Bill's show did their European tours, given that show biz is right up America's alley, it would have been a perfect time for England and America to meet up._

_So after some research, I came up with this story that takes place at the beginning of their first European tour where they started in Great Britain and spent quite a lot of time there before continuing through Europe._

_I also included Annie, because, just based off her musical counterpart, she seems like the type of girl Alfred would befriend and then she would probably meddle with his problems._

_This is my attempt to be somewhat humorous. Also, I'm trying to work this as a friendship way, though they do have feelings for each other, but neither realize it. Yet.  
_

_Anyway, hope you all liked it!_


End file.
